Reading your comments
by Javier Ghost
Summary: Comment below
1. Chapter 1

**_I want to read your comments and answer them so comment away_**

 ** _Also subscribe to my YouTube channel_**

 **Javier Ghost**

It was an average day (well as average as things got in south park). Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny were playing basketball, Kenny had the ball. "Pass the ball over here Kenny!" yelled Kyle.

Cartman looked at Kyle "HELL NO JEWS CAN'T PLAY BASKETBALL!"

"Back off Cartman, Kyle plays better than anyone in South Park" Stan said looking at Kyle. "You really think so?" Kyle blushed and Kenny then muffled "You guys are really gay"

"At least were not poor" Stan said while he fist bumped Kyle.

Out of nowhere a drive by came through and gave Kenny a headshot.

"Oh my god they killed Kenny".

"You bastards". Then everything was back to normal in the land of south park.

I want to read your comments and answer them so comment away

Also subscribe to my YouTube channel

Javier Ghost


	2. Chapter 2

**_I want to read your comments and answer them so comment away_**

 ** _Also subscribe to my YouTube channel_**

 **Javier Ghost**

\--

AND NOW RANDOM COMMENTS WITH STAN MARSH

ALYSSA DATATO:WHATS YOUR FAVORITE KIND OF MUSIC?

I have alot of tastes but you should check out bands like

Fingerbang

The llama brothers

Moop

South Park's Childrens Choir

Thats all we have for this episode

Next time Kenny will answer your questions and COMMENTS

BYE!

 ** _Also subscribe to my YouTube channel_**

 ** _Javier Ghost_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I want to read your comments and answer them so comment away_**

 ** _Also subscribe to my YouTube channel_**

 **Javier Ghost**

* * *

 **GUEST:** **Tell Cartman he's my favorite character of the show and I'm waiting for him to take over the world 3!**

CARTMAN: Fuck Yeah You Guys!

* * *

 **Alyssa Damato:** **What are your plans for the holidays?**

Kenny: ***Muffles*** Being poor like always

Cartman: ***Laughs*** At least your not Jewish

Kyle: Fuck you fat ass

Cartman: I'm not fat, I'm big boned.

* * *

 ** _Also subscribe to my YouTube channel_**

 ** _Javier Ghost_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I WANT TO READ YOUR COMMENTS AND ANSWER THEM SO COMMENT AWAY_**

 ** _ALSO, SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL_**

 _ **JAVIER GHOST**_

* * *

 **Alyssa Damato: Tell Craig and Tweek that they are the coolest couple ever.**

 **Tweek:** AAaaagh! Thank you, it really means a lot. AAaaagh. THIS IS TO MUCH TO HANDLE.

 **Craig:** Calm down Tweek, she was just complimenting us. Don't get to worked up.

* * *

 **South Down: You guys (Ninja boys) vs Heidi Turner ( As a ninja) who would win?**

 **Kyle:** Us for sure!

 **Stan:** Yeah definitely us, no problem.

 **Kenny:** ***MUFFLES*** I wouldn't lose to a girl

 **Cartman:** You said it, Kenny. ***LAUGHS***

 **Heidi:** What are you trying to say, babe?

 **Cartman:** Nothing Sweetie. ***SIGHS***

* * *

 ** _I want to read and answer some more of your comments._**

 ** _SO KEEP COMMENTING_**

 ** _ALSO, SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL_**

 ** _JAVIER GHOST_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I WANT TO READ YOUR COMMENTS AND ANSWER THEM SO COMMENT AWAY  
_** ** _ALSO, SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL  
_** _ **JAVIER GHOST.  
**_ ** _I JUST REaCHED 100 SUBSCRIBES. SO THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME GROW  
LET'S GO HIGHER_**

* * *

 **Alyssa Damato: If you were all rappers what would you're rap names be?**

 **Cartman:** Kyle would be **_Stinking Jew  
_** **Kyle:** Cartman would be _ **Fatboiiii  
**_ **Stan:** I think Kenny would be _**Death Grabber**_ **  
Kenny: *Muffles*** Stan wouldn't be a rapper at all.  
 **Stan:** Yeah I would!  
 **Cartman:** Really, then what would your name be?  
 **Stan:** How about _**Skull Ripper  
**_ **Cartman: *Laughs uncontrollably*** It would be more like **_Huge Pussy *_ Still laughing*  
** **Kyle:** Screw you asshole **  
**

* * *

 **South Down: The Boys and Girls coming after Gerald.**

 **Cartman:** Mo-o-o-om, this guy on the internet is telling everyone our plan to kill all the Jews starting with Kyle's dad!  
 **Mrs. Cartman:** That's nice hon.  
 **Cartman:** Thats not nice mom he's going to ruin everything!

* * *

 ** _I want to read and answer some more of your comments.  
_** ** _SO KEEP COMMENTING  
_** ** _ALSO, SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL  
_** ** _JAVIER GHOST.  
_** ** _I JUST REACHED 100 SUBSCRIBERS  
LETS GO HIGHER_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I WANT TO READ YOUR COMMENTS AND ANSWER THEM SO COMMENT AWAY_**

 ** _ALSO, SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL  
_** _ **JAVIER GHOST.**_

* * *

 **Alyssa Damato:** **If you had a theme song what song would it be?**

 **Les Claypool:** I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time.

 **Stan:** Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation!  
 **Kyle:** Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation!

 **Les Claypool:** I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

 **Cartman:** Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "HOWDY, NEIGHBOR!"

 **Les Claypool:** I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna see if I can't unwind.

 **Kenny:** I like girls with big fat titties, I like girls with deep vaginas!

 **Les Claypool:** So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

* * *

 ** _I want to read and answer some more of your comments.  
_** ** _SO KEEP COMMENTING_**

 ** _ALSO, SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL_**

 ** _YouTube._** ** _com_**

 ** _/c/JavierGhost_**


End file.
